Azul
by Shizenai
Summary: Drabble. Ya hace algún tiempo que las mañanas han tomado un tono diferente.


_**Notas de la autora**_

_Haciendo limpieza en mi pen drive encuentro lo impensable xD_

_Esto es lo más corto que he escrito hasta el momento. La pareja, por supuesto, Byakuya x Rukia. _

_Ojalá os guste._

_**Disclaimer: **Que no... Que ni Bleach me pertenece ni tampoco los Kuchiki, si no, ¿que rayos estaría haciendo yo aquí ahora?_

_**Advertencias: **Esto no llega ni al lime. Muy soft..._

_**PAlabras: **765 _

* * *

**Azul**

_Azul, Azul marino... Azul cielo... Azul celeste... Azul añil... Azul..._

_Azul como las campanillas del jardín..._

Una carcajada emana repentinamente inundando cada pequeño rincón de la luminosa habitación. Aunque su risa parece más bien una melodía que consigue ajustarse con gracia al animado canto de los pájaros al alba.

Es la guinda sobre el pastel, el toque final para concebir una mañana integra y perfecta. Igual que todas las anteriores. Al menos, de las que merece la pena recordar una y otra vez durante el día, hasta que sucede la siguiente. Y la magia da comienzo de nuevo.

_Las flores del jardín no son azules. Son violetas..._

Parpadean... Los ojos que miran absortos los suyos, vuelven en sí. Recobran consciencia y se apartan unos segundos para observar la evidencia a través de los ventanales abiertos de par en par. Luego regresan a su anterior destino, y anticipan con un singular pestañeo la victoria.

_Pero brillan igual que tus ojos. Entonces son azules..._

Sus labios se curvan con regocijo. Sube aún más a través del cuerpo que presiona bajo el suyo, intuyendo que al más leve descuido intentará zafarse de la cárcel que ha formado en torno a ella con sus brazos. Pero no está dispuesto a que esa táctica vuelva a darle resultado.

_Azul como el color de mi sangre._

La sonrisa se ensancha en los otros labios al mismo tiempo que una corriente de aire termina por arrojar al suelo el único pedazo de tela que cubría la desnudez de sus cuerpos.

_Eso tampoco es cierto. Tu sangre no es de color..._

Un par de dedos impiden el paso a sus palabras mientras un suave siseo impone un mutismo inamovible. La mano que antes sellaba sus labios, ahora los libera y acaricia con predominio su garganta, delinea el contorno de sus hombros y se entierra en sus cabellos, convirtiendo el gesto de desaprobación de su predilecta en un ademán de complacencia que da paso a un ligero gemido cuando su cuerpo se inclina un poco más hacía ella.

Las hebras más largas caen sobre su frente como una lluvia ennegrecida, y la risa se contagia de una voz a otra en el momento en que un aura escurridiza balancea los mechones sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas.

La siente estremecerse con una mesura que no acaba de perder por completo, temblar a la espera del más leve movimiento, y sin embargo, es su mano la que tira con ansiedad de su cuello reclamando la atención de sus labios. Sólo entonces decide perder de vista el abanico de colores de sus ojos, rendido ante una explosión de emociones que le superan.

No desperdicia ni un sólo roce, ni ninguno de los sentimientos que pueden brindarle sus besos, sin que alguno de ellos logre saciarlo del todo.

Siempre tan tierna, tan predecible... Entregando cada parte de su ser en pequeñas dosis que absorbe con impaciencia, hasta que en un acto imperceptible, nota como un repentino escalofrío lo sacude de pies a cabeza hasta cortarle el aliento.

Rompe con prudencia el contacto y eleva su rostro con la misma confusión, sin dar crédito a la pícara sonrisa que ha impregnado inesperadamente de cierta malicia el gentil rostro que antes contemplaba.

Su mente se ofusca envuelto en un trance del que no recupera el sentido hasta que un cálido río de sabor metálico brota de las comisuras de sus labios, justificando el dolor en su boca. Se deslizan con rapidez hasta el mentón y caen definitivamente sobre el rostro que disfruta de su insólito desconcierto: Una gota... Dos, y una tercera que consigue resbalar hasta perderse por su delicado cuello.

_Vaya, pues parece que al final... tu sangre no es de color azul. _

Seguidamente oye como la sonrisa toma sonido, y antes de que pueda salir por completo de su asombro, nota como la humedad de su boca enmienda con dulzura el desorden carmesí de su rostro, acariciando y sorbiendo cada gota con esos labios de los que nunca antes había dudado.

Suspira aliviado y abandona con gusto la idea de resistirse al deleite de sus mimos, sumergiéndose en el acto en el epicentro de aquellas lagunas azules, aunque a esas alturas, aún sea capaz de sorprenderse ante la poca contención que causan en ella sus palabras o sus acciones, que son casi un decreto indiscutible.

Está convencido de que tarde o temprano acabará descubriendo cada tono alrededor de sus pupilas, y esos ojos que tanto le someten, dejaran de tener secretos para él.

Ellos se han vuelto su obsesión, su locura. La base, dirección y sentido de toda su vida.

* * *

_Aún no puedo creerme que yo haya escrito algo tan corto..._

_Bueno, agradezco que hayas llegado hasta aquí, pero si me dejas un review aún te querré más xD_

**_Shizenai_**


End file.
